


Un encuentro inesperado

by KarenHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akatsuki finalmente había terminado de extraer al Shukaku de su jinchuriki. El Kazekage estaba muerto. Y entonces la vio, una mujer. No muy alta, cabello castaño claro, como arena, ojos violetas, usaba una túnica morado oscuro y llevaba una bufanda amarilla al cuello. La conocía… ¿quién era?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un encuentro inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy bien, haciendo uso de las vacaciones he empezado a terminar mis historias pendientes! De acuerdo, contrario a lo que parece, ésta fue una de mis primeras historias. Data del verano del 2013, sólo que por una o por otra razón no terminaba de convencerme, pero ahora por fin puedo decir que está terminado.
> 
> La idea surgió después de que leyera un comentario en un video en el que decían que era injusto que Naruto se haya encontrado con Kushina en un punto de la historia cuando Gaara no había tenido esa oportunidad, así que decidí dársela...

Akatsuki finalmente había terminado de extraer al Shukaku de su jinchuriki. El Kazekage estaba muerto.  
–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–  
«¿Quién… soy?» se preguntó, sintiendo pánico por un momento. Intentó levantarse, tratando de alcanzar algo… ¿luz? Necesitaba… necesitaba despertarse. Sí, eso era… pero… ¿despertar de qué? ¿Dónde estaba?  
Se encontraba de pie en un lugar completamente blanco, vacío. Lentamente se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una… persona, una… ¿mujer? Sí, eso era, ahora la veía claramente: no muy alta, cabello castaño claro, como arena, ojos violetas, usaba una túnica morado oscuro y llevaba una bufanda amarilla al cuello. La conocía… ¿quién era?  
Se acercó un poco más a él. Sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.  
–Hola –sonrió y esperó su respuesta, pero como calló, continuó–. Hijo, ¿no me reconoces? –preguntó mientras llegaba a su altura, sonriendo dulce, casi soñadoramente.  
«¿Hijo?», se preguntó, y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Claro que la conocía, esa mujer era idéntica a Yashamaru, ella era… su madre, Karura.  
–Está bien –dijo, desviando la mirada, suspirando en un intento por ocultar el dolor en su voz–, digo, después de todo no tendrías por qué. Verás, yo soy tu…  
–¿Madre? –preguntó él a su vez, quitándole las palabras de la boca.  
Finalmente la mujer no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo.  
–Sí, soy yo –respondió, su voz un tanto ahogada por los sollozos; se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos–. No esperaba verte tan pronto, Gaara, pero está bien, está bien. Cómo has crecido –sonrió, mirándolo atentamente–. Bueno, era de esperarse. Siéntate –invitó señalando el suelo, rompiendo el contacto visual y riendo levemente; cuando Gaara dirigió su mirada al piso, éste ya no era blanco, sino una mezcla entre amarillo y naranja.  
Ninguno dijo nada durante un momento, por lo que se creó un silencio incómodo. Karura buscó con sus manos las de su hijo y se decidió a empezar por algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas en la cabeza, años.  
–Perdóname, hijo, perdóname –pidió la mujer mientras empezaba a llorar con más fuerza y apretaba las manos de su hijo entre las suyas–. Perdóname.  
–¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Gaara, extrañado tanto por el contacto físico al que no estaba acostumbrado como por las palabras de esa mujer que supuestamente era su madre.  
Ante la confusión de su hijo, ella no pudo sino sonreír con cariño, aunque en su mirada se ocultaba dolor, mismo que se reflejó en su voz cuando respondió.  
–Cuando tu padre me dijo que pensaba sellar al Shukaku en tu interior yo debí haberme opuesto con más fuerza –explicó lentamente–. No pienses que no lo hice, pero, al final, Tadashi me convenció de que estarías bien. Perdóname si no fue así –pidió, elevando su mirada nuevamente, para encontrarse con los ojos aguamarina de su hijo–. Todo este tiempo he querido decirte esto.  
El muchacho sólo asintió seriamente, esperando a que continuara.  
–Lo supe desde el principio, mi amor –explicó Karura después de una leve pausa en la que intentó recuperar el aliento–, pero no quería pensar en eso. Antes de que lo fueras tú, yo misma fui voluntaria para ser jinchuriki; antes de tus hermanos, yo me ofrecí, pero no cumplía con los requisitos; después tuve a tus hermanos, y tampoco ellos eran compatibles. Llegué a pensar que el problema era yo y que no importaba cuántos hijos tuviera ninguno de ellos cumpliría con los requisitos necesarios –su voz se quebró y empezó a sollozar con fuerza–. Perdóname  
–Está bien.., madre –murmuró en un intento desesperado de calmar las lágrimas de la mujer frente a él, aunque sin saber realmente cómo, puesto que no estaba familiarizado con ninguna escena similar. Al escuchar la última palabra, pronunciado tanto con extrañeza como con familiaridad, Karura trató de detener su llanto y forzó una sonrisa, al tiempo que volvía a elevar la vista para cruzarla con la de su hijo; suspiró y ya más tranquila, aunque aún hipando, continuó  
–No creo que Yashamaru te haya contado nada sobre tus abuelos, ¿verdad? –preguntó, sonriendo más honestamente; cuando su respuesta fue negativa, continuó– Verás, tus abuelos eran un equipo de dos. En un principio fueron tres, como todos los demás, pero su compañero falleció y ellos nunca aceptaron a otro integrante con ellos.  
»Decían que ellos dos podían hacerlo; y así era. Mis padres, ambos, eran grandes shinobis, pero un día perdieron una batalla; si hubiera sido sólo una pelea habría estado bien, pero perdieron más que eso; perdieron la vida, y lo peor es que pudieron haberse salvado, si hubieran abortado la misión, que por otro lado era imposible, hubieran vivido, pero eso era una vergüenza que, como ninjas, no podían soportar.  
»Yashamaru y yo teníamos diez años –añadió–. Ésa fue la razón de que quisiera convertirme en médico, yo sabía usar las armas, sabía pelear, pero odiaba la idea de hacerle daño a alguien, de herirlo, si podía evitarlo. Durante años quise hacerme notar, hacer que la gente escuchara mis ideas, para cambiar la aldea, para hacerla menos violenta; llegué a querer que dejara de ser una aldea shinobi. No eran más que vanas ideas, porque nadie hubiera aceptado hacer algo así, pero yo quería hacerlo, quería salvar vidas. Después conocí a tu padre– sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con nostalgia–. Él es una buena persona, siempre pensó que hacía lo correcto, y aunque estoy segura de que muchas veces sus ideas no funcionaron, todo lo que hizo fue con la mejor intención, por favor, perdónalo a él también.  
Gaara asintió, pero no la miraba a ella, sino que tenía la vista fija en el suelo, lo que ella identificó como que no confiaba en ella. Claro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, si ni siquiera la conocía? Acercó su mano al rostro del muchacho y tomando su mentón lo obligó a mirarla.  
–Tienes unos ojos hermosos, hijo –le dijo sonriendo–. Me preguntó de dónde salieron. Oye, ahora que lo pienso tuve tres hijos y ninguno de ellos heredó mis ojos, Kankuro tiene los de Tadashi, los de Temari son verdes, ¿por qué?, quién sabe y los tuyos son aguamarina, ¿es que los míos son tan feos que nadie los quiere?– preguntó riendo.  
Por fin consiguió que él también sonriera; de acuerdo, no mucho, era más bien una sonrisa de lado, pero Karura se consoló pensando algo era algo.  
–No.., madre, son bastante… lindos –murmuró, un poco apenado, sonrojándose ligeramente y apartando la mirada de Karura.  
–Gracias, mi vida –respondió la mujer, riendo levemente–, que al menos tú pienses eso me hace sentir mejor.  
El silencio invadió la estancia, pues a pesar de que hubiera tantas cosas que quisieran decirse, no encontraban las palabras, aunque parecía que realmente no hacían falta, pues lo realmente importante ya lo sabían.  
–Me alegro de que Tadashi me haya hecho caso –murmuró Karura más para sí misma que para su hijo.  
–¿Qué?  
–Ése día, yo… sabía que iba a morir, lo sentía, y se lo dije a tu padre, pero él me dijo que era imposible, que tenía a los mejores médicos a mi disposición, mi propio hermano formaba parte del equipo que me atendería, pero… ya ves. Más exacta es la suposición de una mujer que la seguridad de un hombre. Habíamos escuchado de una aldea que era experta en jutsus de sellado, y obligué a tu padre a aprender a efectuarlos. Le pedí que, en caso de que muriera, sellara una parte de mí dentro de ti –explicó con nostalgia–. Para que pudiera verte, aunque fuera una vez, cuando me necesitaras realmente. Al menos, al final, me hizo caso, es tan testarudo… –concluyó, frunciendo el ceño y haciéndose la enojada.  
Sin embargo, todo lo que hijo realmente escuchó fue cómo ella afirmaba que lo había acompañado todo el tiempo, sellada dentro de él.  
–¿Tú… siempre estuviste allí? –preguntó Gaara, la incredulidad palpable en el tono de su voz.  
–Por supuesto –afirmó Karura con firmeza, pero con cariño también–. Y siempre estaré, mi vida, lo prometo –aseguró, mezclando en su voz la cantidad justa de cariño y comprensión.  
Y con eso, el silencio volvió.  
Gaara era tan serio y tan callado como su padre, sin duda, pensó para sus adentros. Aunque hubiera preferido algo un poco más expresivo no podía quejarse; después de todo, ella no había estado cuando él la había necesitado, a pesar de haberlo deseado, y quería que él lo supiera, porque posiblemente no se volverían a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo, y lo menos que quería era crearle un malentendido a su hijo.  
–Hijo, hay algo que quiero que sepas –dijo, finalmente encontrando su voz después de un rato–: lo peor para mí no fue morir… Lo más difícil para mí fue dejarlos a ustedes, a tus hermanos, a ti, cuando aún me necesitaban, y cuando no había nada que yo deseara más que estar a su lado. Hijo –murmuró, mientras su voz temblaba un poco–, lamento no haber estado allí. Te dejé solo cuando tú más me necesitabas. Lo siento, sufriste mucho y yo ni siquiera estuve allí, perdóname.  
Gaara la miró, sorprendido. ¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿A él? ¡Pero si ella ni siquiera tenía la culpa! Ella no había deseado morir.  
Y, si podía realmente juzgar por lo que acababa de ver y lo que ella hacía dicho hacía poco, ella habría querido quedarse… para estar con él.  
Súbitamente, se halló con que lágrimas que hacía años no derramaba entorpecían su visión. Lo embargó un desconocido deseo de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por temor a que se desvaneciera, como el sueño que seguramente era.  
–Hijo mío, no llores –le pidió mientras lo atraía a su pecho para abrazarlo, rodeando su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos en un ademán protector–. Tranquilo –susurró con afecto–. Todos estos años, ¿cuántos han sido?, ¿dieciséis?, ¿diecisiete? Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que pensar en ti, en la familia que dejé al momento de morir y le doy vueltas una y otra vez a todo, a mis errores, a mis aciertos. Y estoy orgullosa de mi familia, pero creo que pude haber hecho mucho más, mucho más, y no lo hice. Mi vida, no llores, porque tú no tienes la culpa. Escúchame, por favor, hijo, nunca pienses que tú pudiste hacer algo para cambiar todo lo que pasó, porque no es así: los únicos que pudimos hacer algo fuimos tu padre y yo, así que no te culpes. ¿Quieres culpar alguien? Cúlpame a mí, como yo lo he hecho por años, a nadie más –susurró; sin embargo, Gaara no asintió, sino que le correspondió el abrazo lentamente y continuó llorando, su rostro oculto en la curva del cuello de su madre, mientras ella trataba de controlar sus sollozos también.  
–Está bien, está bien. Tranquilo –le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño que no pudiera dormir. Y lo cierto es que era como tener nuevamente a un niño de tres años que hubiera tenido una pesadilla y ahora no pudiera conciliar el sueño aferrado a ella. Sólo que ésta vez ella también lloraba… y la pesadilla de ese niño había sido real.  
Tiempo después él mismo se separaba de ella, ya tranquilo.  
–Lo siento –se disculpó, evitando la mirada de la castaña.  
–De qué, mi vida, no importa –murmuró, sonriendo; seguramente le pedía perdón por haberla abrazado. Lo más probable era que no estuviera acostumbrado al contacto físico… ni a las muestras de cariño, por lo que tal vez le pareciera que debía disculparse o se sintiera avergonzado, pero, como fuera, decidió cambiar de tema para ahorrarle el momento incómodo–. ¿Cómo está tu padre? –preguntó–. ¿Y tus hermanos?, ¿y Yashamaru?  
Al escuchar el último nombre le pareció atisbar una mueca de dolor en el rostro del muchacho, por lo que supuso que su hermano se había visto involucrado en los planes de Tadashi, al igual que ella. Ésos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, a decir verdad, apenas se soportaban cuando ella vivía, no se habría sorprendido de que al morir ella hubieran discutido, o incluso llegado a pelear con armas –en cuyo caso el que se habría visto más afectado era su hermano menor–, pero estaba segura de que habían mantenido contacto, pues su hermano habría sido incapaz de abandonar a sus sobrinos, por lo que cualquier mal recuerdo que pudiera traerle el nombre de su tío no debía de ser otra cosa que un malentendido, como tantos otros, por lo que decidió continuar:  
–Son muchas preguntas, ¿verdad? –sonrió–. Lo siento.  
Pero Gaara negó y empezó a contestarlas por orden.  
–Padre ya no…  
–¿.. también él está muerto? –interrumpió, ante lo cual Gaara asintió sólo; suspiró– No me sorprende. Fue una pelea, ¿verdad? –su respuesta fue afirmativa nuevamente–. Bueno, supongo que lo veré pronto. También Yashamaru está muerto, ¿no es cierto?  
–Sí –asintió firmemente, casi como si quisiera reafirmarse eso a sí mismo.  
–Ni hablar, una se va unos años y la aldea entera se cae a pedazos –suspiró, aunque su último comentario había sido una broma forzada.  
Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, mismo que Gaara rompió.  
–Madre, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –le pidió, un poco nervioso.  
–Claro, mi amor, lo que quieras.  
–¿Cómo… pasó? –preguntó, desviando la mirada.  
No le hizo falta reflexionar mucho para darse cuenta de que lo que su hijo le preguntaba era cómo se había convertido en jinchuriki. Sonrió con tristeza y en sus ojos se reflejó la comprensión que tanto la había caracterizado en vida.  
–Hijo… –murmuró, mientras volvía a tomar una de las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas y decidió comenzar–. Cuando me casé con tu padre yo sabía que habría momentos en que pondría el bienestar de la aldea por sobre el mío, o incluso sobre el suyo, pero pensé que cambiaría con el tiempo. Como muchas mujeres me casé con la idea de que podría cambiar la manera de pensar de mi marido. Debes pensar que no fue así. Es cierto: él no cambió.  
»Un día me propuso que tuviéramos un hijo. La idea me emocionó tanto que ni siquiera me extrañó que de buenas a primeras decidiera algo así. Pero después me enteré de sus verdaderas intenciones; no eran formar una familia, como yo pensaba: él tenía planeado crear un jinchuriki. No creo que nadie lo sepa, pero ésa fue la única vez que realmente me molesté con él, lo abofeteé y seguramente estuvimos gritándonos más de dos horas. Es la única vez que recuerdo haber perdido los estribos al punto de no saber ni siquiera qué decía y gritarlo de ésa forma; yo era muy paciente, pero ese día no me pude controlar. Y no era para menos: tratar de ésa forma a una persona es tan... tan… agh –murmuró, sus manos súbitamente transformadas en puños–. Aún ahora me molesta. Dejémoslo en que las dos semanas siguientes estuve completamente afónica de tanto que había gritado.  
»Le dije que sí era tan indispensable se metiera, mi vida, perdóname las palabras, pero son exactamente las que le dije aquella vez, al maldito demonio en él mismo. Me contestó que ya lo había intentado y que era imposible, por no sé qué requisitos y que esto y que aquello. Después se me ocurrió que, con tal de salvar a mis hijos, yo sería voluntaria. Y lo hice, pero yo tampoco cumplía los mentados requisitos y luego… me embaracé. 

»Yo no lo quería, es decir, sí lo deseaba, deseaba a ese niño, deseaba tener un hijo, pero en ése momento lo último que quería era condenar a un niño a algo así. Pero me embaracé. 

»Estuve tan preocupada los primeros y los últimos meses que ni siquiera podía dormir. Por las noches lloraba y si lograba conciliar el sueño tenía unas pesadillas horribles. Pero tu hermana nació y no fue compatible.

»Luego nació tu hermano y tampoco él cumplió con los requisitos. Te repito que yo, en mi ingenuidad, llegué a pensar que el problema era yo; y no era así.

»Cuando me embaracé de ti yo ya estaba mucho más tranquila. No recuerdo que haya pasado algo especial antes de eso; nada raro. Excepto que cuando tenía como cuatro meses de embarazo tu padre me dijo que lo acompañara con Chiyo-bāsama y lo hice, no me extrañó en absoluto. Cuando llegamos la anciana me pidió que me sentara para hacerme una revisión yo le hice caso, después de todo, estaba embarazada. Me revisó como si tal cosa. Supongo que no te interesa, así que no entraré en detalles, además, tampoco importa. Me revisó y después le dijo algo a tu padre, sin que yo oyera, eso sí se me hizo raro, pero como me pareció que la plática era muy animada no me espanté. Hasta esa noche.

»Después de eso regresamos a la casa les di de comer a tus hermanos, él regresó a su trabajo, metí a tus hermanos a bañar, me bañé yo, preparé la cena, tu padre regresó, cenamos, todo muy normal, excepto que tu padre estaba muy serio. Por la noche acosté a tus hermanos, y me dispuse a arreglar la cocina cuando tu padre me pidió que subiera a su despacho porque quería hablar conmigo. No era algo que sucediera a menudo, por lo que me llamó la atención, pero bueno, me dije, está bien. 

»Cuando entré a mi cuarto fue cuando tuve un mal presentimiento, un muy, muy mal presentimiento: tu padre estaba muy serio. Sí, él siempre era serio pero esta vez fue diferente. Lo estaba tanto que si no hubiera sido porque era su esposa me habría dado miedo. Parecía que... No, no sé, no puedo explicarlo. La verdad es que sí me asustó un poco.

»Me dijo que esa tarde, cuando me había revisado Chiyo-bāsama había descubierto que mi tercer hijo sí era compatible con... con ese monstruo –de nuevo la mujer empezó a llorar, pero continuó, aunque la voz se le quebró un poco–. Ese día no me enojé, no le grité, apenas y pude hablar. Me quedé en shock. Sólo sentía las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas. Me puse tan mal que él mismo me abrazó y después me dejó sola en la habitación. 

»Ése día no dormí nada. Me la pasé llorando. No recuerdo si pensé en nada. Sólo lloré. Toda la noche. No encendí las luces. No me cambié de ropa. No hice nada. 

»Al día siguiente tu padre tuvo que hacerse cargo de tus hermanos porque yo no me pude mover de la cama. Una amiga mía, Hotaru, fue a la casa, me hizo un desayuno, no lo toqué; trató de hacerme plática, no recuerdo qué me dijo; finalmente se dio por vencida y me preguntó si quería que se fuera. No le contesté, ni siquiera eso hice; ella entendió y se fue. 

»Por la noche tu padre volvió me dio un frasco llenó de pastillas y me dijo que debía tomarme una antes de acostarme. Lo miré y leí la etiqueta, pero realmente no hice ni lo uno ni lo otro, porque yo no estaba allí, la vi con unos ojos vacíos y lo dejé a un lado de mi cama. Tadashi me pidió perdón pero yo no le pude responder nada. Me dijo que no nos pasaría nada, ni a ti ni a mí, me lo prometió, pero ni siquiera lo oía. Me dijo que había no sé qué cosa en la cocina y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando me dijo algo que volvió a hacer que llorara. 

»Me dijo que no podía ponerme así porque hasta era posible que acabara abortando. Después se fue. En ese momento pensé que incluso eso sería mejor para ti. No creas que no te quería, mi vida, pero no podía imaginar que sufrieras algo así. Y Tadashi tenía razón: no podía ponerme así. Por tu bien no podía hacerlo. Eso me sacó de la cama y fui a la cocina a comer algo. No recuerdo qué fue. Volví a mi cuarto sin siquiera haber lavado los trastes. Me acosté y empecé a llorar otra vez. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero no podía parar. Al menos ese día pude dormir un poco, muy entrada la noche. 

»Al día siguiente Yashamaru me fue a ver. Yo escuché que tocaban, pero no fui a abrir, así que tuvo que abrir él con un juego de llaves que le había dado para emergencias, y subió hasta el cuarto. Se sorprendió de verme así: tenía unas ojeras enormes, estaba pálida y seguía usando la ropa de dos días antes. El pobre se asustó muchísimo. Yo siempre había sido la fuerte entre nosotros dos. Él siempre me había pedido ayuda, y verme en ese estado seguro que también lo afectó a él. Me vio tan mal que inmediatamente me abrazó y yo seguí llorando pegada a su pecho, recuerdo que le dije lo que pasaba, pero sollozaba tanto que seguramente no me entendió más de dos palabras de cada diez, pero se quedó conmigo hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas. Me dijo que yo era la que debía ponerme mejor, yo era la que debía ser fuerte, por ti y por mí, no podía darme por vencida, así de simple.

»Consiguió que comiera bien, que me bañara y que contestara algunas cosas, aunque fueron respuestas monosilábicas. Luego se fue. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer muchas cosas. No podía darme el lujo de deprimirme así: tenía dos hijos, y uno más en camino, era un médico, necesitaban mi ayuda en el hospital, además, ¿qué pensaría la gente si la esposa del Kazekage llevaba unas ojeras del tamaño de las mías? Se asustaría y eso era lo último que quería que pasara. 

»Yashamaru ya había lavado los trastes y hecho el aseo, incluso había algo de comida que se podía calentar rápido. Así qué en la casa no quedaban tareas, pero debía comprar frutas y verduras o qué se yo porque ya casi se acababan los comestibles; debía salir.

»Yo no usaba maquillaje, era muy sencilla; pero ése día tuve que ponerme una base en color piel porque simplemente no podía salir a la calle con esa cara.

»Por la noche Tadashi volvió con tus hermanos, escuché que les decía que no hicieran ruido porque yo estaba enferma y necesitaba descansar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando entraron en la casa y yo estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Si alguno de tus hermanos notó mis ojeras o cualquier otra cosa, no dijo nada. Fue como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto por la opresión que todavía sentía en el pecho, y que sentiría por los próximos meses. 

»Cuando tus hermanos se fueron a acostar yo me quedé en el comedor, con tu padre. Me dijo que se alegraba de que estuviera mejor. Yo no le contesté nada y me levanté para ir a lavar los trastes. Lo ignoré olímpicamente. Se levantó detrás de mí y me siguió hasta la cocina. Se recargó en la pared y me observó mientras lavaba los trastes y arreglaba la cocina. Escuché que se separaba de la pared y caminaba, pero no le hice caso hasta que sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban. 

»“Perdóname. Van a estar bien. Los dos” me dijo; yo empecé a llorar sin poder contenerme. Recuerda que yo estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que me dio la vuelta para que quedáramos de frente.

»“¿Por qué mi hijo? ¿Por qué un niño? ¿Por qué?” le pregunté entre lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a derramar.

–Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Karura. 

–No es indispensable.

–Sí que lo es, Karura, y lo sabes.

–¡Pero no lo entiendo, no puedo! Y nunca podré. ¿Por qué habría de entender que hieran a un niño de esa manera a propósito? ¿Cómo puedo permitir que le hagan eso a mi hijo?

–Te pones como si fuera a morirse. No le va a pasar nada, mujer, por dios. Y a ti tampoco.

–Sabes mejor que nadie que podría pasar cualquier cosa.

–¿Crees que lo permitiría si fuera tan peligroso?

–Tadashi, ya no sé qué creer. Entiéndeme. Por favor.

–Karura, cálmate y escúchame: te repito que no va a pasarles nada, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?

–Yo trabajo allí, yo soy médico, ¿crees que no sé todo lo que puede pasar, todo lo que puede salir mal? ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? Además eso es sólo la mitad, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que no sé cómo tratan a los jinchurikis? ¿Crees que nací ayer? 

–No me hables así. No tendría que pasar nada; él mismo se convertiría en el protector de la aldea.

–¿De qué aldea y exactamente para qué querría protegerla, eh? ¿De la que está decidiendo hacerla la vida imposible desde ahora, desde antes siquiera de que nazca? 

–Karura, baja la voz –me abrazó y trató de calmarme, pero estaba histérica–. Contrólate, mujer.

»No pude seguir hablando, sólo lloré y me aferré a mi esposo. Aun cuando gritaba y me había enojado tanto yo sólo quería que tú estuvieras bien y me había puesto así porque nadie podría asegurarme que sería así, y yo estaba asustada, tenía muchísimo miedo. Cuando yo ya comenzaba a calmarme sentí que algo me mojaba el cabello levanté la vista y vi que él también estaba llorando. No me malinterpretes. No estoy levantando falsos; es cierto. Él no era una persona expresiva ni mucho menos, pero los sentimientos sí que los tenía. Puede que no te parezca así pero si me tienes alguna confianza, créeme. Él amaba a la aldea, por sobre a todo lo demás, pero eso no significa que las demás cosas no fueran importantes para él. Él me amaba, amaba a tus hermanos y aunque no estuve allí estoy segura de que a ti también. Sé que puedes no creerme y no me sorprendería, pero para Tadashi, aún más importante que su propia felicidad era la de la aldea. Sé que debió haber reordenado sus prioridades, porque este orden es absurdo, pero no lo hizo. Perdónalo. Aunque puedo perfectamente ver el daño que te hizo… aun así quiero pedirte eso, mi vida, por favor, perdónanos a ambos.

»Creo que la única razón por la que acepté algo así fue porque esa noche vi que le importaba, que si bien no era su prioridad, tampoco lo había olvidado y si al final yo misma creí en una tontería no fue por otra cosa sino que esa noche él me infundió valor y me hizo creer que todo estaría bien, que podríamos lograrlo, que… Pero yo sabía muy en el fondo que mi muerte se aproximaba. Cada noche la sentía susurrándome al oído, haciendo que me faltaba el aire, que me despertara en medio de la noche con el pulso acelerado. Y en todo ese tiempo Tadashi estuvo junto a mí, durante los últimos meses me pareció que él mismo se arrepentía de la decisión tomada, pero no había marcha atrás. Era pleno invierno yo tenía frío y sufría de ataques de temperatura, pero me esforzaba, estuve trabajando en el hospital hasta el sexto mes de mi embarazo, aunque para el séptimo yo ya estaba exhausta. 

»Y finalmente, el 19 de enero, todo terminó para mí, pero para ti no fue así, ¿cierto? Para ti las cosas apenas empezaban –se detuvo y suspiró cansinamente–. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fuiste tú. Al final todo lo que pude pensar fue que había valido la pena y que si con vivirlo otra vez hubiera conseguido vivir más años para verte crecer lo habría hecho sin titubear apenas un instante.

»Te repito que si hoy estoy aquí es gracias a tu padre. Sé mejor que nadie que tu relación con él no es, o más bien no fue, la mejor. Lo último que quiero es intentar justificarlo, pero estoy casi segura de que todo este tiempo tú esperaste una razón para que te tratara como te trató, ¿verdad? Y también estoy segura de que la encontraste en el Shukaku, ¿no es cierto? Pues te diré algo, si todos los años durante los cuales lo conocí, y todos estos años sola han servido de algo, no era ésa la razón de que evitara tu mirada o no pudiera afrontar quedarse solo contigo. No se debe a otra cosa, sino a que estaba arrepentido, tú le recordabas que yo había muerto por sus deseos, tú representabas, para él, que las cosas habrían podido ser diferentes y que por su codicia eso no podría ser nunca. Quería desesperadamente culpar a alguien que no fuera él mismo y al único que encontró fuiste tú. Es la conducta más egoísta y cobarde de la que has oído hablar, ¿verdad? 

»Soy de la misma opinión. Te juro que no intento ayudarlo, por más que pueda amarlo, eso no tiene justificación, y no creas que te voy a culpar si decides odiarlo, pero quiero que sepas que él realmente no te odiaba a ti, sino que se odiaba a sí mismo. Al final creo que es probable que acabara sintiendo asco por él mismo y volcó todo eso en ti, y se hizo creer que debía hacer todo por la aldea y finalmente acabó por morir en una batalla estúpida por una aldea que nunca agradecerá ni se dará cuentan de todo lo que la gente cercana a él y él mismo hicieron para que ellos puedan vivir en su burbuja de “todo es perfecto, sha la la, sha la la” –Karura tuvo que detenerse para controlar su agitada respiración.

–Disculpa –dijo, una vez recuperada la tranquilidad–, es sólo que jamás le dije a nadie lo que realmente pensaba, que… –suspiró nuevamente–. Perdón. Siempre creí que si la aldea trabajara más como equipo y no cargaran todo el peso sobre una sola persona cosas como ésta no pasarían. Eso es lo que me molesta, porque tantas vidas se pierden y las aldeas nunca se entera y un montón de gente muere salvándoles la vida a ellos y permanecerán para siempre en el anonimato, y son tan prejuiciosos y vengativos que… simplemente no me parece justo –concluyó, sonriendo dulce, aunque nerviosamente. 

El muchacho sólo asentía seriamente, tratando de recordar todo lo que le decía.

Después de un rato de silencio, recobró la palabra.

–Eso me recuerda que yo también fui muy distraída y hay algo en específico que no me ha dejado descansar y que da vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza y antes que pase algo quiero aclararlo: como seguramente sabes, yo escogí tu nombre, pero hay dos maneras en que podría ser interpretado, ambas igual de válidas. “Gaara” era un asura* que solo se amaba a sí mismo, pero, ¿sabes?, yo no pensaba en eso cuando escogí tu nombre, yo pensaba en el significado de mi propio nombre, ¿lo conoces? –no se puede decir que se sorprendiera demasiado cuando su respuesta fue negativa– “Karura” significa “el que inculca el poder o el amor en el demonio,”*y yo quería hacer justo eso, quería que a pesar de que llevaras al Shukaku en tu interior supieras que con amor eso podía no ser importante, que yo te amaba. Ésa es la verdadera razón de tu nombre, hijo, perdóname si causé un malentendido –y sonrió con tan tanta sinceridad que Gaara sintió que realmente lo que había sufrido por la aldea era poco comparado con el haber perdido el amor de Karura, de su madre.  
De pronto Karura recordó algo y su semblante cambió para dejar paso a una expresión de sorpresa:  
–Espera, si tu padre está muerto, ¿quién se hace cargo de la aldea?  
–Yo, madre –respondió seriamente–. Soy el Quinto Kazekage.  
–¿Qué? –preguntó llevando una mano a su boca, como muestra de asombro– ¡Hijo, me alegro tanto! –se lanzó a abrazarlo nuevamente y continuó– ¡Felicidades, mi amor! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa! –se separó de él aun sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos.  
–Madre –la llamó Gaara, interrumpiéndola–, si estoy aquí ¿significa que estoy muerto?  
–Sí, mi vida –respondió, mientras la sonrisa en sus labios temblaba por primera vez, probablemente debido a que estaba haciendo alusión a la muerte de su hijo menor–, pero no por mucho, tú tienes cosas que dejaste inconclusas y debes volver.  
–No es cierto –la interrumpió–, yo no…  
–Shh –susurró la castaña mientras ponía el índice de su mano izquierda sobre los labios de su hijo, haciendo un gesto para silenciarlo–. Hay mucha gente que te está esperando.  
–Madre –repitió–, a mí nadie me espera.  
–Calla –repitió–. No tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás, hijo, no tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás –lo abrazó nuevamente, su voz una mezcla de cariño y compasión para luego se separarse de él y mirarlo a los ojos–. Debes irte, pero quiero pedirte algunas cosas antes de que lo hagas: cambia la aldea, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió, casi suplicando–. Hazla un hogar, procura que no sea tan violenta –se detuvo, dudando de lo que iba a decir a continuación–. Hijo –susurró con cariño–, no vuelvas a subestimarte, ¿sí? No tienes idea de lo que puedes lograr y… por favor, por favor no me olvides –rogó, sonriendo con tristeza–, porque lo único que no podría soportar es que uno de mis hijos me olvidara.  
»Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo –dijo, recuperando el ritmo de antes, hablando con velocidad, casi como si el tiempo se le acabara–, pero aunque nada me gustaría más, espero que no pronto, porque significaría que estás muerto de forma definitiva, y tu mereces más tiempo entre los vivos, pero ya nos encontraremos, y, además, yo siempre estaré contigo, aquí, mi amor –colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su hijo–, lo mismo que tú siempre has estado aquí– al decir esto llevó su mano izquierda a su propio pecho.  
Gaara la miró, esos profundos ojos entre violeta y gris que lo miraban con cariño, con genuino e inmenso cariño. Vagamente le recordaban a los ojos de Yashamaru, sin embargo, en la mirada de Karura brillaba la comprensión y algo de tristeza que casi parecía añoranza contenida.  
–¿Tú me amabas? –preguntó finalmente, aún sin creerlo.  
–Ay, hijo –murmuró con cariño–, claro que sí. Siempre, y siempre lo haré –prometió, mientras nuevas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos–. Nada me gustaría más que volver contigo, de verdad, pero no puedo –murmuró mientras se acercó y poniéndose de puntillas, puesto que él era más alto que ella, lo besó en la mejilla. Se separándose de él con un suspiro que mezclaba tristeza y cariño–. Saluda a tus hermanos de mi parte, ¿puedes? –pidió, sonriéndole dulcemente.  
–Sí.., madre –asintió el muchacho, sintiendo la palabra aún extraña y distante en sus labios, pero consciente de que ahora tenía un rostro y una historia tras ella.  
La sonrisa de la castaña se ensanchó y aún llorando hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano izquierda, moviendo sus largos y agraciados dedos lentamente, como si realmente no quisiera despedirse.  
Escuchó que lo llamaban, pero no podía decir de dónde surgían las voces. Aún veía a Karura, pero por momentos, se le nublaba la vista y se sentía mareado. Quería quedarse, quedarse con Karura y escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir o simplemente estar con ella, pero algo lo estaba arrastrando fuera de ese lugar. Algo lo llamaba de vuelta a la tierra, con los vivos.  
–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–  
Chiyo-bāsama había terminado con el jutsu prohibido, un jutsu del que pocos tenían conocimiento, que te permitía cambiar tu alma por la de alguien que se encontrara en el mundo de los muertos y traerla de vuelta, y ahora exhalaba su último suspiro, en los brazos de Sakura.  
«Tal vez, al final, pude hacer lo correcto» ése había sido su ultimo pensamiento.  
Había querido traer de vuelta el alma del Quinto Kazekage, de Gaara, el primero de los nueve jinchurikis, deseando reparar el daño que tantos años atrás había contribuido a crear, esperando de todo corazón que ésa nueva generación de shinobis no fueran a cometer los mismos errores que la generación a la que ella había pertenecido.  
–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–  
Tan pronto despertó creyó que el primer rostro con el que se topó pertenecía a Karura, pero era el de Temari, el de su… hermana, quien parecía preocupada en extremo. ¿Qué hacia ella allí?  
Lentamente se enderezó, mirando a su alrededor con confusión.  
Kankuro estaba a su lado, Matsuri, Baki… la aldea entera… Naruto, la aldea de la Hoja, ¿qué hacían allí?  
«Hay cosas que dejaste inconclusas y debes volver. Mucha gente que te espera, por eso, debes volver» había dicho Karura y, al parecer, había tenido razón.

**Author's Note:**

> N. A.
> 
> 1 Asura (o ashura) es una palabra en idioma sánscrito que en el budismo hace referencia al peldaño más bajo del rango de dioses o semidioses de la cosmología budista. En la religión zoroástrica o mazdeísta de Persia, los asuras o ahuras fueron asociados a Ahura Mazda con las fuerzas del bien o como ángeles.
> 
>  
> 
> 2 El nombre de Karura sólo significa “el que inculca el poder en el demonio,” no el amor, pero me parecía que esa palabra debía entrar de alguna manera esa oración, así que la puse allí.


End file.
